The Snape Girls
by Mrs. Danniiey Harkness
Summary: Snape's Daughters are expelled and have no choice but to go to Hogwarts. Severus is not happy.
1. Meet the Girls

INTRODUCTION: THE SNAPE GIRLS

_**Serenity Snape**____**  
**_Serenity is sixteen years old and has lived with her father for her entire life. Her mother walked out on her and her twin sister, Silver, when they were only a few months old. She is a peace-activist and was well known in her old school for helping a Hippogriff with a broken wing. After returning home in the summer after her second year (and bringing Nala the Hippogriff with her) she set about finding her other sisters along with Silver. Serenity has dark chocolate hair hangs in loose ringlets as her mother's always did and she has soft, pale skin. She has piercing blue eyes and is always smiling. Serenity's Patronus is a tiger and her wand is beach with a spiked dragon blood core.

_**Silver Snape  
**_Silver is nothing like Serenity, not even in looks. Silver has long black straight hair which falls half-way down her back and soft, pale skin dark chocolate hair hangs in loose ringlets as her mother's always did. Her eyes are in such a shade that they mostly look silver, hence her name. Although Silver is also pale, her skin is several shades darker than Serenity's. Silver is a troublemaker and has been suspended from more schools that she can count. She was expelled from her last school for having a party in her dorm room without permission. Silver's Patronus is a leopard and her wand is maple with unicorn hair core.

_**Scarlett Snape  
**_Scarlett hate's being called a Snape! She grew up with her mum, never knowing who her dad was until he showed up one day, threatening her mother to give him his daughter. She loves Reading and spends all of her spare time in the library reading a book, not caring what it's about. She misses her mum terribly but her life is a lot better since she met her sisters and got to know her dad. She's seventeen years old and is always smiling. Her skin is tan and sunned and she doesn't really look like her father at all, then again, none of the girls do much. Her hair is light blond like her mothers and her eyes are light green. Scarlett's Patronus is a panther and her wand is mahogany with black unicorn blood core.

_**Star Snape  
**_Star love's school and is the smartest of the sister's. She isn't really into reading but she could write a whole book in under a day and prefers to listen than to talk. Her mother didn't really care much about her and gave her to her father as soon as she got tired of her. She's fifteen and is the youngest Snape by five months. She has deep red hair and dark brown eyes. When she was little her mother used to call her "the star of my heart" and the name Star stuck although she was born as Samantha. Star's Patronus is a jaguar and her wand is cherry blossom wood with a werewolf fur core.

_**Sapphire Snape**_

Sapphire was the most important person in her mother's life until she was kidnapped when she was seven years old. She found a way out after a year and couldn't face going back to her mother. She found her father when she was thirteen after spending five years on the streets.. She never looked for her mother, and has never wanted to. She's quite around other girl's but can talk to boys without a problem and is very confident. She has strawberry blond hair and blue "sapphire" eyes. Sapphire's Patronus is a cougar and her wand is sandalwood with a mermaid hair core.

_**Mysti Snape**_

Mysti is different from the other sister's, as even her name suggests. She only found out about her father and sisters when her mother was killed in a car crash and her mother had wanted to keep her from her "other" family as much as possible, not even telling her that she was a witch. She loves her sister's but doesn't talk to them about important things in her life, but love's hearing about their lives. She prefers to sit in the side-lines but has another side of herself that she would never show anyone but her mother. She has slightly tanned skin and has dark brown, wavy hair. Her eyes are so blue that they are nearly purple and a small fairy tattoo is on the right side of her neck. Mysti's Patronus is a stag and her wand is red rose-wood with an unknown core.


	2. The Arrival

Severus Snape let a low growl escape his lips as he re-read the letter that he had received a week ago. His food was getting cold in front of him but he was too grouchy today to even eat, much to Dumbledore's amusement.

"Severus, if you aren't careful that letter may crumble under your gaze. That must be the... what, seventeenth time that you've read it and I don't really think that reading it over and over will change what it says." Dumbledore said without looking at Severus, a smile playing on his lips as he looked over the students who were enjoying their dinner. His gaze fell onto Harry Potter for a moment and he thought of everything that was going on. The smile immediately vanished from his lips.

"Tomorrow!" Severus said, shaking his head, "how does that idiotic school expect me to find places for all of them by tomorrow?! It's ridiculous that they could have even all gotten expelled on the same day... especially Star or Scarlett! Or Mysti for that matter..."

Glancing sideways at Severus, the sparkle returned to Dumbledore's eyes, "What if they came here? I'm positive that they wouldn't misbehave with their father about and anyway... I'd love to meet them all!"

Severus rolled his eyes but it was obvious that the decision had been made; Severus' daughters were coming to Hogwarts and that meant a lot of planning on Dumbledore's part. Luckily they were all girls and since six was the maximum per room the girls could all share a bedroom.

Smiling happily to himself, Dumbledore got out of his chair and walked through the great hall and hoped that the girls wouldn't be to much of a handful. Passing Harry, Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore stopped and smiled at the three of them before looking at Hermione, "We have a few new girls coming to the school tomorrow. Would you mind getting together some volunteers to show them around?"

Hermione looked confused for a few moments before nodding. As Dumbledore walked off she looked at Harry and Ron with a frown, "New students never start in the middle of term. I wonder why Dumbledore accepted them..."

"Dunno, but on the plus side..." Ron looked at Harry with a grin and together they said quite loudly, "New girls!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up, "Really boys! No need to be so... so shrill! Now, if you don't mind, you are both helping me get people to help show the new girls around."

"We are?" Ron asked with a frown as he looked down at his still half-full plate, "But I wasn't finished my dinner!"

Laughing, Harry got up from his seat and glanced around, "Ginny would probably help... and Luna... is setting Luna loose on new girls a good idea?"

Hermione thought for a few moments before shrugging, "Won't do them any harm... I hope."

"Why couldn't dad have just picked us up?" Silver whispered to Star as the six girls walked behind Hagrid up the drive of the school. Hagrid was talking away but the girls weren't really listening and were mostly rolling their eyes at his slow pace.

"Here we go then, the greatest school in the world... well, that I've found anyway." Hagrid said, catching the girls' attention. The school was in front of them now and seemed to tower over the clouds themselves. A soft sigh of, "whoa" escaped one of the girls lips but it was hard to tell who uttered it.

"Even the hallway is amazing!" Serenity said to Mysti as they entered the school. Not staling for even a second, Hagrid walked towards two massive closed doors and with one push the doors swung open to reveal the dining hall. Glancing at each other for a moment each of the girls smiled before walking together into the hall.

Every person in the large room seemed to turn around one-by-one as the six girls entered the hall. Each of the girls was beautiful and it was hard to not notice them. Although they were all totally different in looks, the way that they walked and their smiles were the same and everyone knew that they were sisters with just one glance.

Slowly getting to their feet, both Severus and Dumbledore watched the girls approach and the reactions that they were having on the other students; some were staring, others were whispering but most were pretending that they weren't staring.

"Girls, welcome to Hogwarts! It is a pleasure to have all of you here and I must say that I have heard about each and every one of you; Serenity the activist, Silver the troublemaker, Scarlett the reader, Star the brain box, Sapphire the adventurer and of course Mysti... the powerful sister. It is an honour to have all of you here and I hope that each of you is happy here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore finished speaking and for half a second there was total silence before applause erupted through the hall. Each of the girls smiled at each other; this was going to be good.

Silently Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasly, Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang walked over to the six girls to introduce themselves and show the girls to their dorm since dinner had just finished.

"You guys aren't hungry, are you?" Hermione asked with a smile at the six girls as they began to walk from the hall in the direction of the dorms.

"Nope, we got food on the way in." Mysti said as she returned Hermione's smile. She had been hoping to talk to her father but it would have to wait until morning.

Making their way towards the dooms, Serenity was surprised to see house elves running around, cleaning up after the student's. "That's horrible! Making the poor elves clean..." she said as she shook her head and watched on scarper off.

"I couldn't agree more!" Hermione said with a grin at Serenity, "but apparently the elves WANT to clan... yea right! I'm going to start a petition!"

"Aw great, now you got that going again!" Harry said with a small laugh as he and Ron caught up with the girls as they walked to the dorms.

Mysti, Serenity and Star laughed but the other sisters just walked on, too tired to talk to anyone after the long day of moving.

"Hey, I wonder if Nala will be alright..." Serenity said with a frown a few moments later. Silver shook her head and playfully shoved her twin.

"Nala will be fine! You know what she's like; probably already down there with Hagrid getting something to eat," Mysti said reassuringly. She knew how much Nala meant to Serenity and always got annoyed when Silver brushed Serenity off like that.

"Who's Nala?" Harry asked, confused.

"Nala is Renity's Hippogriff... one of the only tame ones in existence and she's had her for four years." Star said as she tried to look out one of the windows as she walked past.

"Hold on... Who's Renity?" Hermione asked, even more confused than Harry had been.

Laughing, Serenity put her hand in the air, "I'm Serenity; Renity or Ren for short. Silver there is my twin and everyone else is just half sisters. I know, it's confusing. Silver and I are the only ones with the same mother's."

"Our dad is a bit of a slut," Mysti said with a laugh, "I'm Mysti by the way... and that's Scarlett, Star and Sapphire." Mysti added as she pointed to each of the three in turn.

One by one Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Ginny and Luna introduced themselves, although Harry had to cut Luna off as she began to tell them her life story.

Stopping in front of an old wooden door, Hermione smiled, "Well, this is your room. Dumbledore managed to get you a dorm together but you will each get access to your common rooms and are welcome to get a room in your house whenever you wish. Oh, and Dumbledore wants you in his office at eight thirty to assign you each your houses."

The room was pretty much in the centre of the school and could only be accessed by going through the teacher's hallway but it was closer to the Gryffindor common room than to any of the others.

"Do you want to come in? There probably isn't a spell on it yet so the boys are welcome too." Mysti said with a small smile.

After a moments discussion only Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron were able to stay as both Cho and Luna had somewhere to be.

Pushing the door open, Mysti glanced around in appreciation. It was a really nice room and Mysti and Silver immediately began laughing while the other girls just smiled and giggled. Hermione, Ron and Harry were quite oblivious to what was so funny and took a second glance around the room. Hermione felt a stab of jealousy that the girls got such a lovely room but she didn't see anything amusing.

"Good old dad!" Silver grinned as she walked over to the bed that had her name carved into the wood, "these are our beds from home and all of our furniture! He must have had them transported all the way here!"

Finally getting what was funny Ron, Harry and Hermione smiled. Sitting on her bed, Mysti glanced around before a thought struck her. She jumped up and put her hand under her duvet and immediately felt the cold metal of her mobile. Smiling happily, she pulled out her mobile and twirled in through her fingers.

"Wish I'd thought of that!" Sapphire said with a frown as she walked over to the window and let out a squeal of delight, "Nala!"


End file.
